Automotive vehicles typically include an exhaustible electrical power source. The power source, such as a DC voltage battery, provides electrical energy to assist in the starting of the vehicle. After the vehicle starts, other elements of the electrical system provide any requisite electrical energy to the vehicle. The electrical system recharges the battery during vehicle operation. In this manner, the electrical charge of the battery is maintained at a sufficient level for starting the vehicle.
In certain circumstances, the charge of the battery may decrease to a level that is insufficient for starting the vehicle. For example, when the engine of the vehicle is off, the battery may power one or more electrical devices of the vehicle, such as a radio, headlights, and/or interior lights, thereby draining the charge of the battery. Extreme temperatures (high or low) and/or cycling may also degrade charge retention capabilities of the battery. One or more methods may be used to recharge the battery for purposes of starting the vehicle. For example, terminals of the drained battery may be connected to terminals of a second battery via a pair of cables. An electrical system of a vehicle that includes the second battery is used to start the vehicle that includes the drained battery. Alternatively, an external device may be used to charge the drained battery.